This invention relates to tree stands and more particularly to devices for securing xe2x80x9cfixed positionxe2x80x9d type tree stands.
Tree stands are widely used by deer hunters to provide a vantage point for the hunter at a location likely to be frequented by deer. While tree stands are intended to be installed in a tree and moved to a new location as needed, it would be inconvenient to take the stand down at the end of each day""s hunting. In many instances it would be desirable to leave the stand in place for future hunts at the same location or to track down a wounded animal. However, leaving a valuable tree stand unattended in the woods may present an attractive target for thieves. Tree stands are generally designed for easy removal by loosening retention hardware such as cinch belts or clamps, which are made readily accessible and which require a minimum of tools for disassembling the stand and bringing it down.
Various types of tree stands are currently in use, and each type would require a different approach to being made more secure against removal by thieves. In general, tree stands come in three types: 1) climbing; 2) ladder; and, 3) fixed position. The present invention is directed to one piece, fixed-position stands having a pair of upright metal supports disposed against the tree on which the stand is installed.
The only prior art anti-theft measure for tree stands known to applicant is a padlock and chain as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,793, issued Mar. 31, 1998, to Dech. Such device could be readily defeated by use of a bolt clipper or a hack saw.
The present invention provides a security device for fixed-position tree stands having a pair of upright support members disposed against a tree. Support members for this type of stand typically have a seat connected to their upper ends and a standing platform connected to their lower ends. The present device comprises a first horizontally disposed metal plate having bent-over ends that snugly engage each of the upright members in a manner such as to prevent the plate from being twisted out of position once it is installed. A hole is provided in the plate at a central location for passage of a lag bolt from the outside of the plate and into tight engagement with the tree. All portions of the bolt along its length between the tree and the plate are made inaccessible from the radial direction by placement of a barrier connected to the plate and shielding the bolt from contact.
The barrier between the plate and the tree may comprise a pair of metal shields in the form of second and third plates disposed normal to the first plate on each side thereof and extending over the space between upright supports. A hub surrounding the bolt on the inside of the first plate may also be used for this purpose.
Outside of the first plate only the head of the bolt would be accessible, and such access is denied by a hub surrounding the bolt hole and connected to the outside of the plate and a plug-type lock insertable into the hub.
Removal of the tree stand, which would require removal or destruction of the bolt, is thus made substantially more difficult by denying access to the bolt head by the lock and access to the side of the bolt is restricted by barriers. Ordinary tools such as bolt clippers and wrenches would not suffice for loosening the stand so that potential thieves may well be discouraged.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a deterrent to removal of fixed-position tree stands from engagement with a tree.
Another object is to deny access to a lag bolt securing upright support members against a tree.